A Change in the Order
by Dara Tavar
Summary: The Clone Wars are over! Thanks to the help of Boaz WinDell and Aldir Corrino, Anakin Skywalker successfully defeated the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. But now, thanks to the depleated numbers of the Jedi Knights, the Jedi Code has been revised.
1. Chapter 1 Boaz's Appartment

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a good Star Wars story. I hope everyone enjoys it, and I hope everyone will leave me reviews so I know what I could fix in the future.

Disclaimer: Thanks to George Lucas and various others for the inspiration. I own nothing except Boaz, Dara, and Melleriana.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Boaz's Apartment**

_"Don't you worry 'bout a thing baby, cause you know you've got me by a string baby..." _Boaz sang, turning on the lights as he entered his apartment. He stopped singing, feeling a familiar presence coming from his bedroom, sitting on his sleep couch. He could sense them coming closer to him.

"What are you doing in my apartment? I thought we were meeting in yours?" he said, rummaging through his refrigeration unit.

"Well we were going to, but you never came. So I decided to see if you were here. When I saw you weren't, I knew where you must have been and decided to wait for you."

"Where do you think I was?" Boaz asked, turning to look at the person.

"You were with Melleriana , singing to her again I would say." they said, standing up to join Boaz in the refactory.

He smiled and said ''How did you know? I can't stay away from her. I love Melleriana.''

''Just a lucky guess.But really, you walked in singing her song. You only do that when you sing to her before bed.''they siad smiling at him.

''You know that I love Melleriana, and her mother, Dara, very much.'' he said with a big smile.

He caught the person smile. Then they said ''I'm almost positive that she loves you too.''

A look of shock came over his face''Almost positive! What do you mean 'Alomst Positive?' It had better be all positive or she shouldn't have had my child.''

They both smiled and gave a small laugh. Then he leaned over and kissed the person. The kiss deepened and as their lips parted Boaz said ''I love you Dara.'' he smiled at her again.

Dara then said ''I love you to Boaz. I am All positive that I love you. Also I'm glad that we have children.''

Then they kissed again.

All of a sudden Boaz caught that she had said _children_. He wondered what she had meant by it, but decided not to ask. Then their kiss ended.

Boaz then sensed that Dara wanted to tell him something.

Dara walked over and sat down on his couch. She looked kind of excited.

''What is it?''he asked puzzled.

She smiled, looking up into his eyes, ''We aren't the only people in this room.''

''We aren't? But I don't see anyone else in the room.'' he said then sat by her.

She let out a small laugh, then said ''You can't see them. You have tosense them.''

Boaz closed his eyes and said ''I dosense someone else.'' his eyes shot open and lit up.He said ''You mean?''

He hadsensed at least one other small precence coming from Dara.

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes ''Yes. I'm pregnant!''

He jumped up and said ''I can't belive it! We're going to have another baby.When did you find out?''

She stood up and said ''This morning. I didn't feel very good so I went to the medi clinic, and they told me that I was pregnant.'' she smiled again.

Now he knew why she had been so excited before.

He picked her up and spun around in circles. When he put her down he said ''Have you told anyone else yet?''

''No I haven't. I wanted to tell you first.''she said sitting down again.

He sat back down by her and said ''Wow I can't belive that we are going to have a second child. So that 's what you ment when you said _children_ earlier.''

A look of concern came over her face and she said ''Do you want to have this baby?''

He looked over at her and said ''Of cource I want to have this baby.'' he then took her hands,holding them in his own,''Why, don't you?'' Now he looked concerned.

She smiled again, ''Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to have it as much as I do.''

''Well we need to go to bed soon. Where do you want to sleep, here or your appartment?''he asked as he took off his outer tunic. Then smiled at her as he took off his inner tunic.

''I don't care.''she said smiling. ''As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we sleep.''

She looked so happy at that moment. He didn't want to say anything to her that would upset her. He liked to see her so happy. 'I wish this moment would never end.' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Boaz and the Council

Chapter2-Boaz and The Council

Boaz walked into the room that The Council was meeting in. They hadn't repaired the council room yet. It was almost all destroyed during the Clone Wars.

''Hello Master Win-Dell.'' Said Master Windu.

Boaz smiled ''Hello Master. Where is Master Kenobi? He didn't walk down here with me.'' He looked a little puzzled and concerned now.

''Met with him I did. On the Mustafar System had a mission he did. Not pleased was Young Skywalker.'' Said Yoda as Boaz bowed and took his seat by the door.

He wondered what Obi-wan's mission was about, but he decided not to ask them. He would wait for Obi-wan to come back so he could ask him.

All of a sudden Boaz started to wonder why everyone was there early. He looked at the wall crono and it said 0900 hours. Which meant he wasn't late, but was on time?

''Yes early are we. Late you are not.''

A puzzled look came over Boaz's face ''But Masters why were you here early?''

Then he knew why they were there early. They had found out that Dara was pregnant.

''Your thoughts are correct Master Win-Dell.'' Master Terek said while looking at his old padawan.

''Do you two want to have this baby?'' Master Jaxx said as Boaz looked at Dara's old Master.

As he looked at each Council Member there he told them ''Yes, we talked about it last night. You aren't going to take this baby from us like you wanted to do with Melleriana if we don't get married, are you?''

''Well if we have to. We will take the child and train it in the way of the Force. We might have to take it, and the sister, and not let you see either one. Except on Parent's Day.'' Master Windu told Boaz.

Boaz looked mad ''How could you do this?''

''See Melleriana too much you do.''

Boaz stood up; he had a history for his temper. ''What do you mean, I see Melleriana too much? She is my daughter. I should get to see her when ever I want to!''

''Boaz,'' Mace Windu said now talking like a friend instead of a Council Member. ''It's just that some children want to see their parents as much as you see your child. But they can't. They can only see their parents on Parent's Day, and the other two days that we have set aside for them.''

''So you thought that I should only see Melleriana three days of the year, like everyone else?'' Boaz was extremely mad now.

''No, we just want you and Dara to cut down on how much time you spend with her. That's all.'' Darg Terek said in his nicest voice.

''We are afraid that when this baby is born that you will see it and Melleriana even more than you see Melleriana now. Which is a lot of time if you think about it.'' Master Jaxx leaned forward in her chair.

''What happens if we don't do what you want us to do?'' He was now trying to calm himself down.

Yoda looked at Mace, then at Boaz ''Take the children away we would have to do.''

''And only let you see them on Parent's Day.'' Darg added, as Boaz sat back down.

Boaz was extremely upset, and was again standing ''Why would you do that? You know how much we love Melleriana. And how much we will love this baby.''

''Don't want to do we. Have to do might we.'' Yoda told him in a calming voice.

Boaz was ready to walk out the door ''Well I'm going to have to talk to Dara. Because I'm not going to speak for her!''

''Please, if you don't stop seeing the child, I mean Melleriana, as much. And you won't let us train her and only let you see her on Parent's Day. Then we might have to ask you to stop seeing Melleriana, or Dara. All together, and we don't want to. And we would all agree that to just to stop seeing Melleriana five days a week.'' Master Windu said sitting all the way back in his chair.

''Well, again I say that I need to talk to Dara first. When do you need an answer by?'' he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Lya Jaxx looked at Darg Terek ''In one month, at Dara's next medi clinic appointment.''

''That soon?'' Boaz looked astonished.

''If you don't give us an answer by then, we will have to go by our choice.'' Darg informed him.

''What is your choice?'' Boaz asked.

''Take them and let you see them on Parent's Day. _ONLY!_'' Lya said with raised eyebrows.

''Good-bye then. Dara and I will talk about it. We will get back to you later.'' With that Boaz walked out the door, he didn't bow to the other council members. They knew that he probably wouldn't bow, so they weren't surprised that he just walked out.

''Do you think that he will talk to her tonight?'' Mace Windu asked looking at Yoda.

Yoda closed his eyes ''Not tonight I think. A great disturbance in the Force I feel.'' Yoda sighed and opened his eyes.

As Mace Windu and Yoda talked, Darg and Lya were having an argument over the last thing that Lya had just said.

''I know him better than you do. And what you just said must have put him over the top, and after everything that has just gone on in this room….'' Darg had a hint of irritation in his voice.

Before Darg could finish his sentence Lya butted in, ''Oh you worry too much. What does it matter what I said anyways?'' Darg rolled his eyes at her and their argument continued.

Yoda had a sad look on his face as he looked at the other council members there. He was glad that only he, Mace, Darg, and Lya were the only people at that meeting.


	3. Chapter 3 Dara in the Garden

_A/N:_

_Disclaimer:_

* * *

**Chapter 3-Dara in the Garden**

''I can't wait until this baby is born! If it's a girl what are you going to name her, or if it's a boy what are you going to name him?'' Siri asked excitedly as she and Dara walked into the gardens.

Dara smiled ''Well if it's a girl, we have it down to two names. Mantisa and Lya. And if it's a boy, we also have it down to two names. Darg and Tyro. And I also can't wait.''

Siri smiled at Dara as they walked through the garden doors ''I like those names. You know that the only time, I think, I have ever seen you this happy and excited would be when you were pregnant with Melleriana.''

''I've seen you this happy, as you are now, when you were pregnant with Qui-gon.'' She said as two small children came running up to them.

Siri looked over at Dara ''I need to tell you something Dara.''

Dara looked into Siri's blue eyes ''You don't have to tell me anything. I can see it in your eyes. _You're pregnant too!''_

''I hate how you do that! I can never tell you anything. Next time I want to tell you something, I'm not looking into your eyes, or let you look into mine.''

They both laughed before Dara said something ''Have you noticed that when we were pregnant before, it was at the same time? We even gave birth close to the same time. I think that this might be the same way.''

''So am I.'' she smiled at the small boy who had run up to her.

''What are you going to name this one if it's a girl, and what name if it's a boy?'' Dara took the hand of the little girl beside her.

''If it's a girl we're naming her Adi, and if it's a boy we're naming him Tal.'' she smiled at her friend. Siri was now carrying Qui-gon in her arms.

''Hello Master Jedi mothers.'' Padme smiled with a small laugh. She was holding hands with Luke and Leia.

When Qui-gon and Melleriana saw Luke and Leia they got down out of their mother's arms. Then the four children ran off to play.

''Where is Anakin?'' Dara looked at Padme.

Padme smiled ''He went to the room of A Thousand Fountains. He said that Obi-wan and Boaz were there and that he needed to speak with them about something.''

The three women sat down on a nearby bench to talk some more.

All of a sudden Dara saw Melleriana come running towards her. Melleriana was crying. Dara looked at her friends with a puzzled look.

''Master! Master!'' Melleriana tried to say as she caught her breath.

''What is it Melleriana?'' Dara looked at her puzzled.

Melleriana looked into her mother's green eyes ''Somewady is being mean to me. She keeps asking me if my fafer is Boaz Win-Dewl. She gwabbed my awm and yewled at me. Master, I'm scawed.'' 

Melleriana started to cry again. Dara looked up because she saw a woman walking in her direction.

Melleriana turned to look at the woman ''Master, that's her!'' she buried her head in her mother's arms and continued to cry.

''Are you this girls mother? And is her father Boaz Win-Dell?'' the woman asked.

Dara noticed a little red haired girl was hiding behind the woman's legs.

''Well are you going to answer my question or not?'' the woman said in a harsh voice.

'No wonder Melleriana was so afraid of her.' She thought. ''Yes I am her mother. And yes her father is Boaz Win-Dell.''

''And is it true that you make her call you Master? Is it also true that you and Boaz are not married, and that he is on the council?''

Dara held her daughter ''Yes I do, because I want her to know that I'm only part of her large Jedi family. Yes her father is on the council and about us not being married, well that's not really any of your business?'' Dara had a hint of irritation in her voice.

One reason she and Boaz got along so well is because they are both known for their temper, and Dara was getting mad right now.

''Go play with Qui-gon, Luke, and Leia, ok.'' Dara tried to tell Melleriana this in a sweet voice.

''Ok Master.'' Melleriana said then ran off to play.

''Go play with Arlana and you're other friends honey.'' The woman said without taking her eyes off Dara.

Dara looked back at the woman ''And what is your name might I ask?''

''My name is Lady Lierra Thul.'' Lady Lierra showed no emotion on her face.

Dara stood up trying to contain her anger. She thought hat it might upset the baby ''Well Lierra, I want to ask you why you just did what you did to my daughter.'' Dara could tell that the baby knew that she was getting upset.

Lady Lierra raised one of her eyebrows ''It's Lady Lierra to you. And I'm sure that I have no idea what you are talking about.''

Dara was shocked. She knew that Lady Lierra wasn't telling her the truth ''You're not telling me the truth, I can tell. Now are you going to tell me what you did or am I going to have to use some Jedi mind trick on you, you do know that mind tricks only work on the weak minded right?''

Lady Lierra's mouth dropped open ''Are you suggesting that I'm weak minded?''

''Well if the boot fits, wear it.'' There was a small hint of pleasure in Dara's words.

''Oh, well if you want to play that way then I will too. At least I don't have an illegitimate relationship!'' Lady Lierra put her hands on her hips.

Dara was about to say something when Nataya came walking over.

''Now you know that Dara and Boaz don't have an illegitimate relationship.'' Nataya said as Lady Leirra turned to look at her.

''Oh, well than what would you call it?'' Lady Lierra had a questioning look on her face.

''A relationship. You of all people know that the Jedi have had a code against having a relationship. And other than Anakin and Padme's marriage and mine and Aldir's marriage there have only been one or two marriages. And those were only to save their races. So they don't really have a code for marriages.'' Nataya said in a calming voice.

Dara was about to say something to the two women, who were now arguing in front of her, when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

Dara looked down and saw Melleriana.

She sat back down on the bench ''What is it Melleriana?''

''Master I fawed down and scwached my awm.'' Melleriana said between tears.

Dara picked up her crying daughter, ignoring the fact that what Melleriana had said sounded like any thing but the truth. ''Siri, Padme, I need to take Melleriana to the Healers. She fell and cut her arm up.'' Dara said as she tried to calm her crying child.

''Ok Dara. I'll catch up with you in a moment. I'm going to go see if Qui-gon is alright. Then I'll walk down and meet up with you.'' Siri stood up and gave her friend a smile.

''I'll try to meet with you later. Bye Dara. I'm going to go see if Luke and Leia are ok.'' Padme then stood up by Siri and smiled at Dara.

Dara smiled back at her two best friends ''Yea, I'll see you later Padme. Siri, I'll see you in a few minutes. Well good-bye.''

''Good-bye Dara.'' Padme continued to smile, then she walked away to check on her children.

'Yea good-bye. I'll see you after I check on Qui-gon.'' Siri walked away. She caught up to Padme and they continued to talk to each other.

Dara walked the opposite direction then her friends. She walked out of the gardens and headed towards the Healers.

As Dara walked down the hall Melleriana lifted her head up so she could look at her mother.

When they reached the medi clinic Dara looked at Melleriana. Before they walked into the room Dara wiped away the tears that where rolling down Melleriana's cheeks.

''Hello there. What can I do for you?'' Beeta asked as Dara and Melleriana walked in the door.

''Hello Beeta. How has your day been?'' Dara asked as she sat Melleriana on the table.

Beeta smiled ''Fine. Hi Melleriana, why are you here?''

Melleriana lifted up her arm so that Beeta could see the cut on her elbow.

Beeta leaned down so she could see the cut better ''How'd you do that?'' she asked puzzled.

''I fawed down.'' Melleriana told Beeta without looking at her.

''Well I need to fix that, so you will fell well ok.'' Beeta said while holding Melleriana's arm.

''You can sit down if you want to Dara.'' Beeta grabbed some bandages and a few other items.

Dara watched Beeta ''It's alright. I don't want to leave Melleriana's side, just incase she needs to hold someone's hand.''

''Thank you mam….I'm sowry. Thank you Master.'' Melleriana put her head down.

''Ouch!'' Melleriana said. There was pain in her voice.

''All done.'' Beeta smiled at Melleriana.

''Is it alright now?'' Dara asked as she helped the two year old girl get off the table.

''Well it did have a few small pebbles in it, but I took care of that.'' Beeta was still smiling.

''Thank you Beeta. You were of much help.'' Dara returned the smile.

''Am I to late to see if Melleriana is ok?'' Siri walked into the room smiling.

''She is alright.'' Dara turned to see her friend and smiled at her.

''I'm ok. Beeta took cawre of me. Wight Master.'' Melleriana looked up at Dara.

Dara looked down and smiled at Melleriana ''Yes, she did help you.''

Beeta leaned over and looked into Melleriana's ice-blue eyes ''How'd you say you got that cut again?''

''I fawed down.'' Melleriana looked at the floor as she said this. She couldn't look into Beeta's brown eyes.

Dara, again, felt like Melleriana wasn't telling her the truth. This time she didn't want to ignore it.

Beeta stood up strait and looked at Dara and Siri with a questioning look on her face.

The three women looked at each other. 'Do you think that she isn't telling us the truth?' Dara asked though her bond with Siri and Beeta.

'We could ask her again.' Beeta looked from Dara to Siri.

Siri looked at the two other women 'We should ask her.'

''Melleriana, is that the truth? Because you know that you can tell me what really happened if that wasn't the truth.'' Dara leaned over and lifted up her daughters head.

''Ok.'' Melleriana looked into her mothers green eyes ''I didn't faw, Awlana pushed me down onto a big wock.''

''Who is Arlana?'' Dara asked puzzled.

''Didn't that woman, Lady Lierra, say some thing about someone named Arlana?'' Siri asked Dara.

'_Please_ don't say that name!' Dara said through her bond with Siri.

''Awlan's twin sistew. Weeta towd Arwan and Arwana about me, then Arwana came and pushed me down.'' Melleriana began to cry again, but it was softer now.

''Melleriana, who is Leeta?'' Siri asked.

Dara looked at Siri and Beeta then back at her daughter ''Come on, tell us.''

''Wady Lierwa's daughtew.'' She told them.

''Oh that woman is going to hear it from me! I don't care if she is having a conversation. That woman is going to get a piece of my mind!'' Dara said angrily as she made her way to the door.

'Dara the baby is getting uncomfortable.' Siri warned her.

'I can't help that right now.' Dara was about to open the door when….

''Master wait!'' Melleriana ran up to her mother.

Dara turned to look at the little two year old girl standing before her.

''Weeta didn't want Arwana to huwt me. She even hewped me up, and hewped bwush me off.'' Melleriana told her mother.

''Well at least that woman's daughter is nice.'' Siri told Dara.

Dara stood up and looked at her ''She must have gotten that from her father. I feel sorry for who ever he is. Having to live with that woman. I wouldn't last a day with her, I would go insane before the day was over!''

That got Siri and Beeta to laugh.

Siri looked at the wall crono ''Dara, we need to go soon.''

''Ok, but first I need to take Melleriana back to the gardens.'' Dara picked up Melleriana.

''I'll walk with you, and keep you out of trouble.'' Siri said with a smile, and a raised an eyebrow.

''Bye Beeta.'' Dara and Siri said in unison.

''Good-bye. I hope to see you soon, but not for any emergencies!'' Beeta said as they walked out the doors.

Dara took Melleriana to the gardens. Melleriana then ran off to play with Qui-gon, Luke, and Leia. Then Dara and Siri walked down the hall to the turbo lift. They continued to talk about different things like best friends do.


	4. Chapter 4 The Waterfall

_A/N:_

_Disclaimer:_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter4-The Waterfall**

Dara and Siri got into the turbo lift and they went to one of the upper levels of the temple. When the lift stopped, they continued to walk down the hall.

They came to a door and went in. They had come to the room of A Thousand Fountains.

''Why did we come here? Dara?'' Siri asked puzzled.

''Because it's so peaceful, and after what happened I just wanted to come here. Maybe we could talk about something. Someplace where e won't be interrupted.'' Dara took a deep breath.

They talked about different things as they walked along the path for a while.

''What do you want to talk about now?'' Siri asked.

Dara stopped and looked at her ''I don't know. What ever we want to talk about, I guess.'' Then she walked off the path. She moved some bushes and walked in between them.

''Now where are we going?'' Siri didn't follow her friend, who disappeared from her sight.

Dara poked her head back through the bushes ''Just follow me and I will show you where we are going. I think you're going to like it when you see where I'm taking you. Now come on or I'm going without you.''

Siri rolled her eyes at Dara ''Ok, I'm coming.''

She saw a smile spread across Dara's face, then her head disappeared again.

Siri walked through the bushes. Dara was there waiting for her.

Dara moved from in front of Siri and She saw a beautiful waterfall before her.

The strange thing is that the waterfall didn't make any noise, it was completely silent.

''Is this where you wanted to take me?'' Siri looked confused ''There are other waterfalls like this one.''

Dara crossed her arms ''You mean that you have seen another waterfall that doesn't make a sound.''

''Well, no'' Siri hadn't noticed that before. ''But other than that, there are no differences.''

''Well, not quite. Follow me.'' Dara walked over to the waterfall. She looked back at Siri, then disappeared behind the waterfall.

Siri's eyes widened _''Dara?!? Where did you go?!?''_

Dara reappeared. She walked over to Siri, then grabbed her by the arm and Pulled her over to the side of the waterfall.

Siri saw an opening that most people wouldn't see, unless you have really good vision, ''Are we going in there?''

''Yes. Now go.'' Dara pointed at the opening. Siri didn't budge ''Do you want me to push?''

''No! You don't have to, really!'' Siri saw Dara smile at her.

Siri moved slowly. When she got behind the waterfall, she was amazed at what she saw.

''_Wow!''_ was all she could get to come out of her mouth.

''Is that all you can say?'' Dara walked in behind her. Smiling from ear to ear.

'

'It's….It is beautiful! When did you find this place?'' Siri turned to look at her friend.

Dara walked forward ''When I was still a padawan. Do you remember all those times, after I was knighted, that I wasn't in my room in the morning?''

Siri just nodded, so Dara continued ''Well, I would come here. I would sleep under those trees. The four that the light hits, I would lay under them.'' Dara walked over to the trees.

''Does anyone else know about this place? Other than you and I?'' Siri walked over to the trees that Dara was standing by.

''No. Well actually Boaz does. I remember one night I came out here and he was sleeping under these trees.'' Dara turned to look at Siri.

''He was?'' Siri had a questioning look her face.

''I will try to remember. Then I will tell you about that night.'' Dara said, then they both sat down under the trees.

''Alright.'' Siri nodded her head.

''Well, I had come home from a mission on Kashyyk. I couldn't sleep on my sleepcouch because I was so used to the fresh air. So I walked out here. When I got out here I saw Boaz, he was asleep under these trees. So I laid down beside him, not wanting to wake him up. Then I remembered that he told me that he was busy that day.'' Dara stopped to let that sink in.

''Why did he tell you that he was busy? What had he done?'' Siri was very interested in the story.

Dara gave her friend a smile because of her reaction.

Dara continued in her story ''Well, then I got angry at him. So I stood up and gave him a swift kick to his side. He woke up and said 'ouch, what did you do that for?'. When I asked him why he told me that he was busy, he said 'that he had a meeting earlier, then he came here.''

Siri giggled ''What did you do when he said that?'' Siri continued to giggle.

Dara gave her a stern look ''It's not funny Siri Tachi! If you don't stop laughing than I'm not going to finish my story! I mean, I really felt bad when he told me that.''

''I'm sorry.'' Siri looked down so that Dara couldn't see her smile. She was trying to hold it in but she couldn't.

''I saw that Siri Tachi! But I guess I'll let it slide, _this time!''_ She started to laugh a little, then she continued with her story ''I told him that I was sorry, then I laid down by him again. He reached over and moved the hair from in front of my eyes.''

''Oh, can this story get any more romantic?'' Siri said egger to hear more.

Dara smiled at her. It was a mischievous smile ''Well, you are just going to have to wait, now where was I? Oh yes. He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. Then we just sat there and looked into each others eyes, but then I looked away by putting my head down.'' Then her smile was gone.

Dara kept on in her story ''He reached over and lifted up my head. I could sense my feelings for him, and other emotions, were about to reveal themselves. I kept them hidden for so long, that I didn't know what to do about them. He could sense it too. Then I sensed his feelings for me, and other emotions, they had revealed themselves to me. Then he did something that I will never forget.'' Dara grinned, then she laid down on the soft grass.

''What? What did he do?'' Siri begged her to continue ''Don't stop there!''

''Alright. I'll continue.'' She laughed a little as she said that ''He kissed me. And it wasn't on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist while we were laying there, and he kissed me.'' Dara continued to smile.

''Well, what did you do? Don't you hold out on me Dara Tavar!'' Siri was loving this story.

''What do you think I did?'' her voice had a little sassiness in it. But then the sweet voice that she had been talking with retuned ''I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After the kiss ended he asked me if I wanted to go out. I smiled at him and asked if he meant like old times.'' Dara looked up into the trees.

''Like old times? What did you mean by that?'' Siri had a mischievous grin on her face as Dara looked back at her.

''Well, when we were still padawans we would sneak out of the Temple and have some fun.'' Dara looked back up into the trees.

''Oh, well did you go out or not?'' Siri laid down too.

''Yes.'' Dara propped her head up on her elbow and looked at Siri.

Siri mirrored what Dara did ''What did you do when you went out?''

Dara gave Siri a smile ''Well, first we went to a dancing club called _'Dantooine's Dances'_. Then we went to Dex's Dinner, Boaz said that he knew him from when he went out with Obi. We had some good food there. After that we went to a cantina, _'A Second Chance'_, at least I think that is where we went. We ordered four bottles of Aldeeranian Ale.''

''_Four bottles! What in the blazes were you thinking?!?''_ Siri stopped herself. She was beginning to sound like Obi-wan.

''Spending too much time with Master Kenobi we are.'' Dara sounded like Yoda. Then she started to laugh along with Siri. ''We don't know, we just felt like it. We didn't drink it there, we brought it back here.''

Siri's eyes widened ''How did you get four bottles of Aldeeranian Ale into this Temple?!?''

''Well we both hid four bottles in our robes.'' Dara smiled.

''Four! I thought you only ordered four!?!'' Siri started to grin.

Dara looked at a bush that had grown up against the rock wall ''Well, we did. But before we left we decided to order four more bottles. After we got the bottles we came back here. And I don't think that we drank all of them.''

Dara stood up and walked over to the bush and Siri was following her. Dara moved the bush, Siri saw an opening that had six full bottles of Aldeeranian Ale in it.

''So we came back here and drank two. Before we drank the two bottles we must have hid these six bottles. I don't remember what happened after that because I was drunk, but I do know that the next week I found out that I was pregnant with Melleriana.'' Dara walked back over and laid down under the trees again.

''Well, I think that we both know what happened after that. You do _not_ have to elaborate.'' Siri laid back down under the trees too.

Dara smirked ''I don't want to explain that to you. If I had not been _intoxicated_ and did remember, _I still wouldn't tell you!''_

''I wouldn't want you to tell me, _if you remembered or not.'' _Siri sat up. She looked at Dara with a questioning look, but then it changed to a concerned look ''Dara, what time is it?!?''

It's….0200 hours. Why?'' Dara sat up then her look began to show fear, and concern.

''0200 hours! We have a meeting with the Council at 0300 hours! The mission that we just got back from, it was on Yaven 4.''

Dara used the Force to help her jump to her feet faster ''Come on Siri! We have to get ready!''

Siri did the same ''I know! We need to go get ourselves cleaned up!''

Dara and Siri ran out the small opening, getting them a little wet in the process. They cut back through the bushes. They ran along the path until they reached the doors, then they walked extremely fast.

When they got to their apartments, they went their different ways. They took showers and cleaned themselves. When they were done they walked to the gardens to get their padawans. After they found them they started on their way to the council room.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
